Banana Bread
by HighOnYourLove13
Summary: (MPreg, Castiel, DESTIEL) Just some cute little fics during Cas's pregnancy like his midnight cravings and The Polar Express. Going up to 10 chappies 3/10
1. Chapter 1- Syrup & Rapunzel

"Cas...something wrong?" Sam asked as the angel padded downstairs in a giant t-shirt (courtesy of the youngest Winchester) that barely showed his large belly. He cradled his protruding tummy, eyes filled with tears and face pink. Cas never woke up before 10, much less now at 2 in the morning. Sam himself was downstairs drinking coffee and researching the next case. Castiels rainbow socked feet nervously shifted. " . Yes. I-I need sustenance. Dean is asleep and he was so tired from the hunt I didn't want to wake him up. But-but I-" Cas said, lip trembling and tears spilling. He dropped down on the last step of the staircase and buried his face in his hands. "Uh- DEAN!" Sam yelled jumping up and coming to sit beside Cas, throwing his hand around the mans shoulders. "DE!" Sam yelled louder. A few minutes later Dean appeared at the top of the steps clad in only his boxers, hair wild, gun in hand, and drool on his cheeks. "Shit." Dean gasped, running back to the room to drop the gun and grab a blanket. He focused on Cas as he ran down stairs, ignoring his brothers bitchface to grab his angel and stand him up. Cas's blue eyes focused enough to see Dean's worried tired face, and that alone caused him to cry even harder. "Im sorry Dean, I woke you. Im s-" "Shhhhhhhh. Come on babe. Back to bed?" Cas nodded and threw his arms around Deans neck and let his husband support most of weight as they begin to ascend the steps. Sam smiled because woah, a pregnant Cas was a weird Cas. He could only imagine what it would be like if Gabe was pregnant instead. Halfway up the steps Cas stopped. "Im hungry." He murmured sleepily, tear tracks prominent on his flushed skin. "Alright come on. Up to bed and I'll bring you something to eat. Hows that sound baby?" Dean cooed, kissing Cas's cheeks softly. "Yes, thank you." Cas slurred, half asleep."Woah there, come on up to bed." Dean chuckled resuming the walk to their room. He laid Cas on the bed and watched as the angel instinctively curled around his tummy and smiled up at Dean sleepily. Moments later Dean apperared with what Cas seemed to love alot these days, which was Gabriels special homemade banana bread covered in syrup. He shook Cas up softly, peppering his face with feather light kisses until he woke up and accepted the plate. "Wanna watch some movies?" Dean asked, drowsiness forgotten at the obvious distress on his angels face. "Yes...Can we watch Tangled?" Cas asked, mouth filled with bread and syrup dribbling down his chin. Dean smiled, leaning in to lick the syrup off his husbands face. Cas laughed as Dean's soft lips kissed the sweet maple off him. Dean pressed a kiss, made sweeter by the syrup, to Cas's lips passionately until Cas giggled. satisfied Dean put on Tangled and wiggled into the nest of comforters and blankets Cas had created. He snuggled up closer tothe brunette beside him who smelt like bananas and the candy canes he liked to suck on so much.

"Dean?" Cas whispered on the scene where Flynn and Rapunzel were on their way to the bar.

"Yes baby?"

"Thank you. I'm-im sorry. I shouldn't be like this. Im so fat and emotional and bleh." Cas said, running a hand through his wild hair and nervously smiling. He pushed the covers closer to his chest, over his tummy. Dean knew Cas wasn't as confident as he was before the baby. When Cas had first found out he was pregnant, he had worn oversized shirts and zipped up sweaters until Dean finally noticed. The eldest Winchester had spent the first couple of weeks showering Cas in kisses.

"Cas, I love your tummy. How can I not when your carrying my daughter? Your both so beautiful." Dean peeled the covers back and pressed a trail of kisses from Castiels belly button to his neck.

"How do you know its a pretty little girl?"

"I don't. I mean, sure a boy would be nice, but can't you imagine a little girl fighting baddies alongside her angel momma and badass daddy? Because I can." Dean smiled, nuzzling Castiels neck affectionately.

"With girls come boy problems." Castiel reminded Dean, who scrunched up his nose in annoyance.

"Ugh, never mind." Dean mumbles sleepily. Cas chuckled and turned up the volume to his favorite song. He hummed softly along to 'I've Got A Dream. " and Dean quietly watched his angel, eyebrows raised and in disbelief at how Cas knew every single word. "Love you." Dean murmured at the end to Cas, who appeared to be fast asleep. Surprisingly he answered.

"I love you too Dean."


	2. Chapter 2- McJagger & Santa

"Hey Cas? Cas I brought some more syrup! Dammnit Cas where are you?" Dean yelled out through the house. Nothing but a That 70's Show rerun greeted him in the seemingly quiet house. Dean pulled out his pistol, dropping the syrup (and his slice of pie) onto the couch silentlly, eyes focused. After years of hunting one would assume that he would be used to his loved ones in danger, but his heart dropped down to his stomach. Gun cocked, he slowly walked around. 3, 2,1- the bathroom was clean... as was the bedroom, Sam and Gabe's, thr living room, the library, and the dungeon. Dean slowly crept into the kitchen doorway.

In the kitchen, thank Papa Angel, was Castiel. Seeing Cas, Dean smiled widely, exhaling softly as he lowered his gun. "C-" Dean faded off as he watched his husband move around the kitchen calmly for a few minutes. Dean chuckled quietly, grabbing a chair and silently sitting it beside the door, settling himself down and wait for Cas to notice him. Cas was singing-The Rolling Stones or some band Dean guessed. Dean had introduced Cas to T.R.S some times ago and it was all Cas listened to these days.

"I' ve been travelling but I don't know where  
I've been missing you but you just don't care  
And I've been wandering, I've seen Greece and Rome  
Lost in the wilderness, so far from home yeah, yeah..."

Cas continued his old song as he poured what Dean guessed was brownie batter into a giant pan. Cas turned the oven on, still oblivious to Dean, and licked a broad stripe up the brownie spoon. Mmmmmm Cas moaned happily, putting the spoom on the stove and turning towards the cabinet. Castiel hopped up on the tip of his toes to reach the chocolate-chips. His blue Christmas sweater Samandriel had made for him rose up to reveal Cas's protruding tummy and back dimples. One of Cas's hands tried to pull it down, but the stretch plus the baby bump was making that kind of hard. Dean wolf-whistled.

"Oh!" Cas gasped, whirling around quickly, knocking down the bag of choclate chips."Dean!" He squealed, smiling broadly and blushing furiously. "How long untill you planned on saying hello?!"

"Actually baby I was really enjoying the show, didn't want to interrupt. " Dean smiled, standing up to hug Cas. He oulled back and kissed him, slow and deep until Cas's blush faded away and he was giggling. "So, brownies? Normal or the good kind?" Dean joked as he licked the spoon.

"Normal! None of that around our baby." Cas smiled. "Could you...?"

"Yea of course." Dean bent down to get the choclate chips. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing really. I sort of figured that maybe we could watch...thepolarexpress..." Cas whispered the last part quickly, biting his lip and putting on the biggest puppy dog eyes he could manage.

"Again?! Damn, this will be the 3rd time in a week. How about some Sons of Anarchy?"

"Polar Expressss, plessee?" Cas whined, tossing the empty chip bag and wrapping his arms around Deans waist from behind, as much as he could eith his tummy in the way. He buried his head into Dean's jacket, inhaling Impala, whiskey, and something entirely Dean.

"FINNEEE! But I get first pick on brownies. " Dean sighed.

An hour later, after brownies were baked, hot choclate was made, and the two had taken showers they had settled on the couch. Cas laid with his head in Dean's lap, using his baby bump to balance the tray of cooling brownies. He was wearing a pair of Dean's bottoms, which brushed to the floor when he stood up. The front door slammed. "Sammy?" Dean called out. "Sam! We're watching The Pola- oh..." Cas gasped. Sam and Gabe stumbled in, tangled in a deep kiss, both of Gabe's legs wrapped around the taller man's waist. Sam pulled Gabe's head back, biting his neck making Gabe moan loudly. "We-we'll pass little bro. Gotta school this kid first. " Gabe smiled hopping down and pushing the man towards the back rooms. Sam was flushed and a bit of what Dean prayed was whip cream was on the corner of his mouth, and he threw them an apologetic look as he walked backwards.

"Ew. Thats- oh mother of christ its even worse because I know what there doing." Dean groaned, rubbing his eyes. And ignoring Cas's laughter. Cas offered his another brownie, which he took happily, anything to distract him from his brother and his archangel. Dean stared down at Cas as the movie progressed.

Cas's vibrant Blue eyes where bright as he watched his favorite christmas movie. Dean didnt understand the fascination since Castiel the ex-angel definetly knew Santa was a myth, byt nevertheless Cas adored this movie. Cas black hair was still a bit damp and mussed from his shower and he smelt like the pomegranate soap and shampoo he was so fond of. Cas's lips were slighty opened as he quietly mouthed the words of the movie and Dean smiled down at the oblivious, unobservant angel in his lap. Dean bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. Cas hummed happily, turning to stare up at Dean. He wrapped his arms around Deans neck and pulled him down, chocolate and mint breath tickling Deans face. "Love you."

"I love you too Mc Jagger." Dean chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3- Bacon

"Something smells amazing!" Sam yawned as he ascended the stairs and entered the kitchen, where a proud Dean was standing over the stove. It was true, Dean had the entire bunker smelling like breakfast.

"Yup. Bacon, pancakes, eggs, biscuits and sausages." Dean announced, smiling as he dumped food on a plate and handed it to his little brother, who was staring at him with a smile. Sam shook his head, making his brown hair shake in his face.

"What?" Dean asked, making Cas' s plate.

"Dude you turned into a mom!" Sam laughed, gesturing towards the stove full of food. Dean stopped, dropping the spatula on the counter and attempted to punch Sam in the arm. When Sam dodged it and laughed, Dean stuck his tongue out and attempted to trip his giant brother as Sam sat at the table. "CAS!" He yelled up.

10 minutes later Castiel was walking down the steps. He was wrapped in a huge comforter, only his head and his christmas socks peeking out. His hair was wild on top of his head and his eyes were half lidded as he shuffled to Dean. "Deaaaannnnn." He moaned lowly, shutting his eyes tight.

Dean chuckled, wrapping his arm around Cas and kissing his forehead. "Yes?"

"I dont- I don't feel too good..." he mumbled into Deans chest. Dean paused, feeling Cas's forehead.

"You feel alright. You were fine when I woke up earlier. Wanna' go to the hospital?" Dean asked.

Cas slowly shook his head no and instead kissed Deans collarbone and began shuffling to sit at the table beside Sam. Dean smiled fondly as he picked up their plates. He sat Cas' s plate in front of him and kissed his forehead before sitting down himself. "Do we have any syrup and ketchup?" Sam asked.

"Ketchup? Dude ew!" Dean said

Sam shrugged, smiling broadly before nodding. "It's really good man."

Dean began to stand but Cas beat him too it.

"I got it!" He said. Cas went to the kitchen and opened up the cupboard to get the syrup. He paused, eyes dazed and mouth open in an 'o'

"Oh-" Cas gasped, before turning around and grabbing the trash bin. Dean and Sam hopped up to circle Cas, who was now on his knees and puking in the garbage can. "Aww Cas!" Dean gasped, dropping down to throw his arm around Castiels shaking shoulders.

"The smell!" Cas groaned when he finally finished, turning to wipe his tears on Deans shirt and holding his aching tummy. Dean stroked his black hair and wrapped him closer to his body.

"What smell?!" Dean asked, sniffing the air cautiously. All he smelt was the usual Thursday morning breakfast smell. "Sammy you smell anything?!"

Sam started to say no but paused, going to the table and picking up the plate on the table. "Last week. We only had eggs, pancakes, sausages, and biscuits. We ran out of bacon. We didnt have any last time either." Sam noted.

"Bacon?!" Dean asked. Cas nodded, eyes already closing drowsiness taking over as he felt the gentle rise and fall of Deans chest. "Alright alright come on. Back to bed I guess?" Dean suggested as he pulled his sleepy exangel off the cool tile floor. Cas nodded.

"We're sleepy." Cas mumbled, resting his hand on his tummy again as Dean and Sam balanced Cas between them and up to his room. Sam smiled, leaving the 2 with a "Feel Better Cas." And returned downstairs.

Dean kissed Cas' s forehead before pulling the covers up and over Cas swollen tummy and up to his chin. Cas mumbled something quietly under his breath, so quiet Dean had to lean in to hear it. "Sorry I ruined breakfast."

"Its fine. I love you."

"Love you too Dean."


End file.
